Cats Don't Always Land On Their Feet
by jejeaza
Summary: Naruto, and Sasuke are some ordinary boys with some pasts they wish they could forget. But mabye that will change when they meet some cats on the way from walking from school, but these cats arent exactly what you call ordinary cats full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway**

**Summary: Sasuke and Naruto best friends/ rivals since childhood, walking home from school, they see 2 cats. So they decide to keep 1 for themselves. Naruto lives by himself and Sasuke lives with his brother. They both don't have parents, Naruto has never met his, and Sasuke's parents died in a car accident. ****Itachi knows Sasuke has changed since the accident, and needs something to bring him back, even Naruto knows this, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have problems either. Both of these boys have something missing in their lives. Maybe these cats can help, or girls would be a better term. When they find out that these cats are really girls they don't know what to do with them, but in stated in their rules since the boys rescued them they are the new caretakers of Naruto being the open hearted one keeps, Hinata (his cat), and Sasuke doesn't know what to do with his cat, Sakura. Each one of these four people have a bad past, and need to learn to love and move on.**

**& & & &**

**Chapter 1**

**Kitty Cats Kitty Cats**

"Finally!" yelled Naruto " Schools finally over, and the weekend is here!"

"Hn" Sasuke simply replied

"What do you mean 'Hn' finally we get a break! You could at least be a little excited or show some emotions in you teme!" as they both left the school building walking home. They didn't live too far away from their homes.

It was snowing so they were dressed for the weather. Well all they were wearing were their school uniforms and coats over them.

" Hn, I don't even see what your so happy about, either way we're about to go into winter break, just 3 more weeks dobe. Get excited in that time"

"Fine your SOMEWHAT right teme, only about the winter break thing" Naruto said as he stuck his tongue out to try and catch the falling snow.

"Hn"

"You really need to extend your vocabulary"

"I'm surprised you even know what that mean considering your grades"

" Hey my grades are good!"

"The only A you have is in gym"

"But the rest are B's and C's so HA!"

"Compared to my grades their nothing" he stated coldly

'Shut Up teme" Said Naruto quietly knowing he lost this little battle

"Wow the snow came really early this year""Hn"

" Do think there'll be snow day?!" asked Naruto excitingly

"Hn"

" I'm just gonna stop talking since someone doesn't care what I say! HM!" said Naruto

"Finally" Sasuke said

"That it teme I'm gonna kick your a- hey what is that" Naruto said while pointing to things laying on the ground one of them trying to get up.

"I think their cats" said Sasuke he said as he and Naruto walked/ ran towards the two cats

When they go there they saw one snow white cat with green eyes struggling to get up, it was barley visible in the pure white snow. The one lying down was a whitish- creamish color, they couldn't see the eye color since its eyes were shut tight.

"Are they ok " Naruto asked

"I don't think so I think their just exhausted, the white one is trying its hardest to stay awake"

"Crap" Naruto said as he took his jacket off and wrapping the unconscious one up, the other one tried to stop him but also collapsed.

Sasuke did a big sigh, and did the same things as Naruto thinking ' Stupid Cat'

"We don't need to take them to the vet they just need some rest, and make sure it gets food I gotta go see ya dobe."

"Wait Sasuke are we going to keep them?"

"I don't know but you decided to pick up the cat its up to you"

"Fine I talk to ya later teme"

"Hn, bye"

So they went their separate ways

**& & & & &**

Sasuke arrived, his house was big but not too big, him and his brother thought it would be a waste for too much space so they bought a good sized house. It had two, well sized bedrooms, and a spare room that was used for entertainment like, video on the huge plasma TV in there or arcade games or something.

The bedrooms were on the top floor which was the second floor, with two bathrooms there as well.

The entertainment room was on the first floor along with the a small bath room.

The living room was just to the right when you would enter the house, and the kitchen was to the left.

Itachi would probably be home in a couple hours or so. His brother Itachi was a detective, he worked for the Uchiha Police Department. He was very well respected, since he was highly ranked in the department, and his father was the head of the whole thing before the whole accident.

Sasuke went upstairs in to his room and sat the cat on his bed.

"(sigh) What am I suppose to tell Itachi , I guess I just tell him that I found a cat." he said to himself. "Maybe Naruto is online"

He walked over to his desk that had his computer which had those chairs that spin around **(A/N I love those chairs their so awesomely fun hahahaha back to the story) **

He computer was already on since he turned it on this morning. Naruto wasn't online yet.

'Damn' thought Sasuke

So to pass the time he decided just to surf the web, after 30 minutes of that he turned on the TV that was on his room and watched what ever what was on. He wasn't really paying attention to what was on cause his mind started wondering off, ii would do that a lot if he had nothing to do.

Then he suddenly heard a poof. He turned around and there was a pink haired girl on his bed. His arms were crossed but his eyes were wide, starring at her. She was rubbing her eyes since she was sleeping, then her eyes opened revealing dazzling eyes. For some reason this made Sasuke more shocked, and he didn't even know why. When he saw he green eyes he couldn't move then suddenly he fell from his chair out of shock.

She was wearing a long white ribbon on her hair **(A/N sorta think of it as her headband in Naruto) **, a dazzling sleeveless, that barley covered her shoulder, white dress that came to where it was enough to cover her knees. Cut sleeves that clung and covered the elbow and sorta got wider towards the hands, it covered nearly her whole hand showing the tips of her fingers, her for her feet there were some white flats, not the shiny kind but the pretty dull ones.

She was basically wearing entirely white except her pretty green eyes, and her long pink hair that came just a little past her waist and touch the bed when she was sitting. And Sasuke's jacket covering her.

She looked at him with a drowsy smile and said "Are you ok?" since he fell from the shai, then suddenly she fell from the bed but just in the nick of time he caught her just before she fell.

His face turned back to his calm and serious face but deep down he was still recovering from the cat that had suddenly turned into a girl who just spoke to him then fell off the bed and then caught just in time by him.

His day started as any other day then suddenly by bring a cat he found brought home made his day like no other. At first he thought it was just a dream, he just couldn't believe it. Then again who would? Some one who probably insane. Then something hit, Naruto also brought a cat with him to his house. Sasuke didn't know if that cat that was with cat he had at the moment was also a… girl. He was put back to reality when the girl awoke again, he was till holding her. She was laying on the floor , on her back, while one of Sasuke's arms were under her waist and the other under her head. While he was in that position he was laying on his stomach.

She started to open her eyes the first thing she saw was Sasuke's face. At that her face turned red and she jumped back causing her head to hit the cold hard nightstand that was right behind her.

She clutched her head from the throbbing pain, and said " Owie, sorry, owie, sorry, owie, sorry, owie!" in a cute childish whiney tone.

At the little awkward scene Sasuke had just seen made him extremely confused. But then again who wouldn't be confused, a girl who is a cat just pops up in his life, it pretty much gave him the right to be confused.

"Are you alright?" she asked with a small smile, she was still clutching her head.

He couldn't believe this was happening, just a normal day turned into this how?!

**SO? What did you think? All I ask is for a least 3 or 2 reviews, PLEASE!!**

**So here's just a quick something, Sakura is the kind of girl who is pretty much an angel, that's how she is my story. If any of you have read "Life is Beautiful USED to be her stolen voice box** **» by SuMm3r-NiGhTss" sort of think Sakura like that, and I'm not trying to steal her story or anything ok? Oh, and that story is AMAZING, if you haven't read it, DO IT!! Its so goooooood!! But anyways thanks for reading!**

**- jejeaza**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I haven't really got that many reviews but still 1's better than nothing, but thanks anyway!! Here's the next chappie enjoy!! And thanks to that very special person who helped get the amount of reviews I wanted!!**

**-- - - -- - - - - **

**Chapter 2**

**Wow, just wow**

Sasuke had just got back from the kitchen, bringing a plate with an enormous amount of food on it, and ice pack.

Both items were for 'Cat Girl' as Sasuke called her since she wouldn't tell him her name.

"Here" Sasuke said as he handed her the plate of food awhile putting the ice pack on her head.

"Thanks you!" she said with a smile, she held the ice pack with one hand and ate with the other. From Sasuke's point of view, Cat girl probably hadn't eaten since three days ago.

And he was right.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked

"Tell me yours first" Sakura said while eating

"Ladies first"

" Isn't it common curtsey for the host for introduce themselves first?" she said innocently

"Whoever said I was a host. Either way if you don't go first then I don't really consider you a lady?" Sasuke said smoothly, yet without emotion, at this point the really didn't care. He was getting annoyed, all he wanted to know was her name.

"Hey! That's not fair you cant twist my words around that's cheating!"

' She acts like a kid' Sasuke thought

"Fine then I'll just call you Cat girl" Sasuke said

She sighed, then giggled " I guess you win. My name is Sakura Haruno." she said as she smiled

Silence

"Well?" Sakura asked

"Well what?"

"Aren't you gonna tell me your name?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Cause"

"Cause?"

"Cause I don't have to"

"And who said that?!"

"Me"

"Hmph, fine I'm just gonna finish my food" she said as she turn around and continued to eat her food

Deep down Sasuke was smirking to himself, but if you could see it it might have been counted as a smile.

"Sasuke Uchiha" he said

"Hm?"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha"

"Hmmm, a fan huh? I like it!" she said while smiling. Since that was one of the best things she could do.

Her smile, it was getting to him and he didn't know why but it was just eating at him. But its was a urge more like an desire,

She continued to eat. Then she fell asleep on the floor after eating what seemed like enough food to feed a small country. Well Sasuke being the caring gentleman picked her up bridal style and put her on his bed.

Then the phone rang

Sasuke picked it up " hello?"

"SASUKE!!"

"Ow…. What dobe?"

"The- the- the - the cat turned into girl and I'm totally freaked out!! Well not really but come on!! Im just really surprised!! Oh god what do I do!!"

"Is that that loud blonde that was with you Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked

He nodded

"Look dobe don't be surprised, the same thing happened to me. Well actually I didn't overreact like you are right now" Sasuke said while smirking

"Oh shut up teme I'm not overreact acting. On a daily bases how many times does this happen?!"

"And? Does that really mean you should overreact"

"God damn it its impossible to get to you! Whatever what am I suppose to do!!"

"What's she doing right now?"

"Sleeping"

"Okay then, make sure she's warm feed her, and maybe bathe her bye"

"WA**-beepbeep"**

Sasuke dint really want to deal with Naruto, even if they both had the same problem at the moment, well sort of anyway.

Sasuke looked over to where Sakura was, she had already turned back into her kitty cat form, and just in time when her heard a voice calling him.

His brother Itachi was home

**- - -- - - -- - -- - -- - - - **

**Hope you liked it!! **

**-jejeaza**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi it's me…. Yea look I'm really sorry about the delaying on this story so here it is, I didn't realize that it had been 2 years since I updated, and I didn't update cause the feeling of having to. I wanted to update as quickly as possible but I'm lazy and I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to take that long, but that doesn't mean I have given up one the story! Trust me if I ever do I will let you know! I love you if you just clicked on the story!**

**By the way I figured out how Sakura's transformation would be like, a cloud of smoke and a poof sound. Now I know it sounds exactly like fruits basket but I didn't mean to, I just thought of it and I started thinking that I sounded really familiar, then I remembered Fruits Basket.**

**Chapter 3**

**Brother and non-wanted Slave**

Itachi was home. Great. Now this day was the greatest day of his life.

Sasuke went downstairs to greet his older brother.

"Hi" Sasuke said

Itachi stared at Sasuke for a moment. It was a little unusual for Sasuke to come greet him when he came home, well he has done it before but not everyday.

"Hello Sasuke"

Sasuke didn't really know what to say after this, so he started with this:

"What do you think of pets?"

Itachi took a quick pause at the question to think about it.

"Their okay I guess. Why? Do you want one?"

"No. I was just wondering what you thought."

"Well if you did want one I really wouldn't mind, I mean you would have to take care of it, but I would help out too. Truthfully it would be nice to have one. I think it would make this place more comfortable."

Sasuke didn't reply.

"From the looks of it you want one don't you?"

"I never said that"

"Hmm, how about a dog? No, this place needs sort of a quiet pet…. a fish? No too quiet."

"I never said that I wanted a pet"

"Fine if you don't want one then I do"

"You just decided that because I asked about the whole thing"

"Think what ever you want. But we're getting a pet"

They had a stare contest now, not a glare contest, which was Naruto's and Sasuke's thing.

"Meow"

Itachi looked down there was a cat rubbing itself around his legs.

"I was right. I thought you had brought one home. If you wanted a pet I think you would have asked earlier."

Sasuke glared at the cat, it got a little scared and hid behind Itachi sticking its small scratchy tongue at Sasuke.

"It seems like you two get along pretty well."

"I wouldn't really put it that way"

Itachi ignored him.

"Well we don't really have anything to take care of…"

"Her."

"Hmmm, how about you go get the stuff now, and it would help if you go get some vegetables and meat, we're running low."

"Fine but I'm only getting her cat food" Sasuke said as he went to go get his coat from upstairs. Sakura followed him upstairs. He quickly got his coat and went to the door, Sakura followed him there too.

"You're not going"

"Sasuke just let her. Just make sure she behaves is all. By the way what's her name?"

"Sakura and she's not going."

"Sakura? Hmm sounds nice. I just don't understand why you named her that. Fine if you don't want to take her then that's fine."

"I'm leaving bye" he said as he shut the door leaving Sakura behind.

Sasuke went walking to the little shop on the corner. It sold practically anything you need, well mainly the basic thing like food, batteries, a few movies, make up.

Think of Walgreens.

He entered the shop unnoticed by the clerk, and quickly and quietly he got the meat and vegetables and then went to the pet aisle looking for cat food he grabbed the closet thing, he didn't really care what he got as along as it was technically cat food.

He went to the clerk to pay, he was about his age, probably a little older. He looked at him and asked "Is this all?"

Sakura stared at the door. After a few minutes she started to explore, first up was the living room. She jumped on to the couch, slowly making her way to the other end. The end was by a corner and another couch, which she jumped to. She made her way across that one, it was shorter than the first one, and jumped to the coffee table which was in the middle of the room. The T.V was across the first couch and next to the shorter on. The empty wall had a large outer window that had a large seat.

Sakura mad her way to the seat by the window. She could see the snow falling silently. She loved snow, but hated that it was cold.

'It's so nice and pretty but so cold and fragile.' She thought as she made herself more comfortable, stretching her back then lying on her side.

"Sakura." Itachi called

Her ears perked up, he was acknowledging her. She took a quick path to him leading her to be at his feet.

"Well you respond to your name. Very quickly actually, how smart." He smiled.

The moment he ended that phrase the door was heard opening. Sakura and Itachi had a good guess of who it was. They heard him shuffling to take his shoes off.

"Here." Sasuke he said bluntly, placing a bag on the table and heading to his room. "Come on" he added, calling directly to Sakura.

Before she was out of earshot of the kitchen she heard Itachi comment "He never was fond of the snow."

He closed the door behind her. Knowing that it was safe, she transformed into her human form. She resting on her knees, he was making his way to the computer.

"Hey Sasuke-kun?"

She only heard the sound of the keyboard being pressed.

"Do you not like snow?"

'Maybe he's still mad?' she thought 'I mean I'm sure he's had a tiring day. Plus, I think a good amount of it was because of me.'

"Most of the time." he finally said also interrupting her thoughts.

"He spoke!" Sakura said happily

He glared at her but then his computer started making a sound that someone wanted to video chat.

He could already guess who it was.

When the computer started making that sound, it surprised the crap out of Sakura. So bad, that she accidently transformed back into her other form.

"Calm down! Christ!" he told Sakura, still debating whether or not he should agree to the chat. Against all the voices that were screaming in his head not to, he did.

"BASTARD!"

"What…."

"Don't act all innocent asshole! Why did you hang up on me!"

"Cause you were screaming"

"Well I think I had a reason to!"

"Like a six year old girl?"

"That's not the point Teme!"

Sasuke sighed, today just wasn't his day "Fine, just tell me what happen?"

"Well when she did that transform thing I…It didn't go so well. A-And she was sick so I let her rest and got her some medicine. Then when I was making ramen I brought it over to her and…I spilled it on Hinata-chan."

Sakura's ears perked up again, 'Hinata-chan' she thought, so right at the thought she jumped onto Sasuke's lap so she could be seen over the webcam as well

"Meow!" she shouted at Sasuke, she was leaning against his chest with her two front paws.

"That's the cat you found, right Sasuke?"

Sasuke grasped another breath and let it out slowly, "Yes…."

"What does she want?" Naruto asked

"I'm betting on she wants to see Hinata." Sasuke told Naruto in his famous flat tone.

"Well she can't right now."

Then right then and there she transformed on Sasuke's lap. Sasuke just blinked not really knowing what to do.

Sasuke wasn't the only one surprised, Naruto was as well.

"Why not? Is she okay?" Sakura said with pure honest worry in her eyes.

Naruto laughed at this "Yeah. She's fine, she's just taking a shower."

Sakura breathed out a sigh of relief, "Thank God."

Sasuke blinked, he had a beautiful girl sitting right on his lap. He could feel and smell her hair. He was in a state of shock. The end part of her hair was slightly lying on his thigh to stomach area. She smelled nice. Sasuke's eye starting twitching, there was now possible chance that he was going to acknowledge the fact that somewhere in his head, he was enjoying having her here.

It took Naruto a while to notice this, and as soon as he did he got a grin. Sasuke did a seven-notch glare at him.

There was a knock at the door. "Sasuke? Food is almost ready... Is there someone else in there?"

"N-no, I'm just talking to Naruto over the cam"

"But I heard girls voice?"

"He was showing me this new girly action drama that he's watching"

Itachi could hear the yell from Naruto behind the door, and the shut up from Sasuke.' Well come down in a few minutes, alright? And don't forget to feed Sakura"

"Hn"

Sasuke was taking a deep breathe, a lot of he's been doing lately, not hearing the, you can't get them to shut up when they're little but you can't get them to say anything when they're older sentence from Itachi. Though Sakura heard it.

Sasuke then felt her giggle, he could literally feel her body giggle. Okay that was enough.

"Get off me. Now Sakura." He demanded

"Oh, sorry Sasuke-kun" Sakura said as she slid down off him, she was now standing next to him.

"Sakura-chan, um is Hinata-chan always this nervous?"

She giggled again "Yes, but don't worry she'll be fine." She finished with a smile

"Bye Naruto." Sasuke spoke to him.

"Bye Sakura-chan and Ass Hole!"

"Bye!"

"Hn"

Then Sasuke logged himself out. He honestly didn't know what he was going to do. Truthfully the best option he could think of was letting Sakura stay. It wasn't like he could just kick her out on the street. Even if he could be a cold hearted bastard at times he just couldn't bring himself to do that. His mind started thinking of ways this was going to work out. He was going to have to buy clothes for her. Maybe he and Naruto could go and get some for them. But his thinking process was cut short when Sakura spoke.

She was sitting on her knees again. "Naruto's is trustworthy, isn't he." she said quietly, confidence in her statement. She didn't make it near anything with the sense of questioning.

Sasuke just stared at her. She had her emeralds focused on the ground. Hairs covering her face, slightly. She had a look he had seen before, though it was mixed with other things.

He patted her head. "Sadly, Naruto is too trustworthy." He smirked at the statement.

She blushed. She smiled at him.

She got up.

"So I wonder what Itachi-sama made." Sakura said walking out about to leave the door, but

Sasuke caught her by the hair "Owe! Sasuke-kun what are you doing?"

"Itachi thinks that 'Sakura' is a cat, you, Sakura, are a human right now, so you, Sakura, need to change into a cat.

"Fine, Sasuke-kun" She sighed

There was a 'poof' and a cloud of smoke, and Sakura was a cat.

"Meow"

"Come on" Sasuke said as he opened the door.

"There you two are, Sasuke the can opener is right there, just put the cat food in the bowl"

"…."

Sasuke opened the can and tried to put it in the bowl, but it wouldn't come out, he shook it and shook it, he was practically slamming it into the bowl, Sakura was getting scared so she hid behind Sasuke, afraid that he was going to kill someone. Itachi came over and was about to tell Sasuke to calm down but the "it" came out of the can.

Itachi and Sasuke just stared at it. It was indescribable. Sakura being Sakura thought it was regular cat food. So she crept up to eat, and started.

The taste was horrible. It tasted like she was eating puke that was puked because the puke was eaten and then puked again then eaten again. But there was also something that filled her stomach, guilt.

She couldn't turn down what they had given her. Sasuke had rescued her, she owed them a lot and she wasn't going to be selfish just because the food tasted bad. So she sucked it up and tried her best to keep the food down.

"Sasuke, are you sure that she should be eating that? I mean she looks like she doesn't want to"

Sasuke could tell it was obvious that she was holding it back in. Truthfully he didn't know how any cat, scratch that, any living thing would want to eat that. He sighed and then slightly smacked her in the bac

The food that she was trying to hold down, didn't keep down. It came out into the bowl looking better than it did before. Sasuke picked her up

"I'll get rid of the remains right now." Itachi said as he picked up her bowl and dumped the toxic waste in the trash can. "How bout you eat and make sure Sakura is okay, while I go and get her some better non-toxic food, kay?" Itachi said as he started to put his shoes and jacket on.

"Fine" Sasuke responded while smirking on how Itachi referred to the food as a passed away human, maybe it was. Then he looking down at Sakura who was shaking her head attempting to get the horrible taste out of her mouth

"I'll be back in a little bit, feel free to start eating, bye."

As soon as the door closed a cloud of smoke appeared and Sakura was on her knee's looking up at Sasuke. Sasuke looked down meeting her eyes.

There was a short silence as she continued to stare at him.

"What?"

"I'm sorry!" she suddenly busted out with tears in her eyes

Sasuke honestly didn't know what she did wrong, what the hell was wrong with this girl and how did her mind work?

"W-what?"

"I'm sorry, I would have eaten it but it didn't taste good! I tri-"

"It's fine" he added a deep breathe after that.

"Huh?"

"It's fine I don't really know how any living thing could eat that crap. It's nothing to cry about. I'm surprised that you had the ability to shove that mid-way down your throat."

"...So you're not mad?"

"Why would I be?"

"Well I thought that you would be. I mean I-"

"Don't worry about it, it'll just lead to more complications. Now get yourself off the floor, it's dirty."

"A-Alright." she replied while wiping away her tears with her long sleeve,"Here, I'll get you some of the food. You sit."

"No, you're not my personal slave." Sasuke stated

Sakura stared at him with blank eyes and a smile. Sasuke just looked back at her. "What?"

"Well what you said isn't entirely true." she said while looking in the other direction with no change of facial expression and fidgeting with her fingers

"By that you mean?"

"Well I owe, since you saved my life. So, in a way I sort of am your personal slave." She said with a sweat drop and a giant smile.

Sasuke's eye twitched slightly. 'So whether I like it or not I have no choice? I'm stuck with her?'

"So I'll just get that for you, kay?"

Sasuke didn't really bother anymore. He had enough for one day. He would just try and deal with the problem later. For now he just let her do what she wants. He sat himself down at the table and looked over to see what she was doing.

He saw that she was stirring the pot that was on the stove. Itachi had already set up the bowls and spoons. There was only two of each since, by the smell, they were having soup. She poured the soup into the bowl with the ladle and put one of the spoons in. Then brought it over to where Sasuke was and set it in front of him.

"Enjoy Sasuke-kun" she said with a smile. There wasn't much that he could do. Not now that he thought of it he did have a slight appetite. He slowly began to take in small spoonfuls of Itachi's cooking. He remembered in the earlier years that Itachi wasn't anywhere close their mother's skillfulness in the cooking area.

But after the car crash Itachi had to do something about his cooking skills, or he and Sasuke were going to get fat from so much outside food. So at the moment in that moment that Sasuke was at, he would say that Itachi's cooking had improved quite a bit, even though in the beginning of his improvement they were on a charcoal diet. But he still was not at the level their mother use to be.

Then he was broke out of thought by his 'personal slave'

"Hm?"

"Why don't you say a little more than that?"

"It's a waste of breathe."

"Hmm...Well I can't sort of understand what you mean. But I mostly think that it depends on how you use your words. Hm?" she sat down next to him.

"Aa"

She did a natural pout towards him and laid her head on the table causing some her hair to land there as well. "But every now and then it isn't too bad to waste a few words."

She started to play with her hair "But it just seems that you're holding back a lot of things... "

Sasuke looked at her with a blank stare.

Then they heard foot steps at the door. They both froze up for a second or two.

Sasuke looked at Sakura said to her in a quick tone "Hurry up and change!"

She hesitantly nodded. Then there was a 'poof' sound, along with a cloud of smoke, and she was back to her original form. She went to the door to watch Itachi come in. She was a few feet infant of the door, Itachi entered and closed the door and he was greeted by a soft toned meow.

He turned around and saw their new pet staring up a him.

"Hello Sakura"

"That didn't take up so much time."

"Well I went to the store on the corner. Why did it take you longer?" Itachi asked while taking off his shoes

"The cashier stalled me."

"The girl?" he asked again while slipping on some slippers. They mainly went we the whole slipper-rule because it kept the house a little cleaner. They would wear their shoes in the house if they had time to clean and straighten out the house. But Itachi didn't have time, and Sasuke was never good at house work.

"No."

"She seemed nice."

"…………I said it wasn't a girl."

"Well my clerk was. She looked a little surprised when she saw me" Itachi said.

"I see that you're eating. I'm surprised Sasuke, I didn't think you would eat. And now it's time for Sakura to eat. Sasuke once you're done can you feed Sakura?"

"You have paper work?"

He nodded "We were able to get a few more cases solved, but I spent most of my time playing detective that I put off the paper work."

Sakura had a worried feeling aroused in her. She looked at Sasuke who caught her stare, and then she glanced to the pot of soup then to Itachi. It took Sasuke a moment or two to understand. He then asked. "So are you going to eat?"

"I don't think so. I have a good amount of paper work to do."

Sasuke could tell Sakura wasn't going to drop this, he sighed and said "Just take a bowl with you. Eat while you work."

"Well since you insist." He said with a smile

"That cat food wasn't too bad. Did you enjoy your dinner Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke didn't even try to answer. He was flopped down on his bed. His face was in the pillow. Sakura went over and sat on the bed next to Sasuke.

'Yeah, fine thanks for answering.' she thought sarcastically.

"Sasuke-kun?

Silence.

"...Thank you."

He remained silent.

"I'm really grateful for all you've done for me. I was really scared at first."

He still didn't make a sound.

"I didn't know what would happen to me and what would you do to me. I thought that you guys were just going to be kind to me then through me out on the street, sorta like a one time deal. But you didn't and you were kind to something like me. And I know it's a lot of trouble and I know I'm getting ahead of myself but I just wanted to say thank you, Sasuke-kun."

There was a quiet silence for a few seconds then Sasuke spoke. "...Sakura..."

"Y-Yes?"

"You're an idiot..."

Sakura just stared at him in disbelief. Eyes wide, mouth twitching open.

"I give you this big thank you speech and then you call me an idiot!" she yelled this while she was on top of his back pounding it with her fists. "Jerk! Meanie! Stupid idiot!"

"Stop. That hurts." Sasuke muffled through the pillow.

While Sakura was pounding away at him he was lost in his thoughts. He was thinking about what she said. And deep down inside he felt something warm, something he hadn't felt in a long time. He didn't know why and he didn't have a reason, it just made him glad. He acknowledged that he was happy, because of Sakura. For the time being.

**Well that's chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed it! I'm going to be putting some scenes with Naruto and Hinata in the next one.**

**I worked on it for a few hours till ten and then I couldn't go to sleep. So it was 3 in the morning when I started doing everything to finish this. And if it's 3 in the morning and you're trying to not wake your parents, every single sound that you cause is like a sonic boom. Moving laptop cords even breathing! Hell the typing was loud! Well it's about to be five in the morning and when I wake up I'm going to work on the stories**

**Thanks guys! Everyone who read will get a piece of cake and everyone who reviews will get a whole cake, just tell me your favorite flavor**

**-jejeaza**

**p.s I have part of the next chapter ready!**


End file.
